<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sospetti by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067345">Sospetti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impostori [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack inizia ad avere dei sospetti.<br/>Scritto per: We are out for prompt<br/>Prompt: - "Siamo tutti squali che girano in tondo e aspettano che tracce di sangue appaiano nell'acqua"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impostori [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975468</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sospetti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sospetti</p><p> </p><p>Ross camminava silenziosamente lungo il corridoio, tenendo il capo chino. La luce delle lampade si rifletteva sul vetro del suo casco, mentre le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorrisetto.</p><p>Passò accanto ad un pannello azzurro che riportava i parametri dell’ossigeno.</p><p>Notò l’astronauta dalla tuta rosa seduto su un gradino di metallo, sporco di foglie e una poltiglia nera appiccicaticcia.</p><p>“Zack” lo chiamò, attese che l’altro si voltasse nella sua direzione e si accomodò accanto a lui.</p><p>“Che fai Zack?” gli domandò.</p><p>Zack si sfilò il casco e fece un lungo respiro profondo, mentre scrollava le spalle.</p><p>“Mi riposo” rispose. Osservò lo spazio oltre l’oblò tenendo gli occhi socchiusi ed incrociò le braccia al petto. “Sai, non penso che tutto quello che ci sta succedendo sia normale”.</p><p>Ross corrugò la fronte, interrogandolo: “Cosa intendi?”.</p><p>“Inizio a credere che qualcuno stia sabotando deliberatamente l’astronave” ammise Zack.</p><p>&lt; Speriamo che adesso non mi creda un paranoico &gt; pensò.</p><p>"Siamo tutti squali che girano in tondo e aspettano che tracce di sangue appaiano nell'acqua.</p><p>Io ti credo e so anche di chi dovremmo diffidare.</p><p>Non mi sono mai fidato di Mary. Non la vedo quasi mai in giro e mi è parso di aver visto degli strappi sospetti sulla sua tuta arancione" gli rispose Ross.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>